1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly to a hands free amusement device mounted on the head of a user for squirting liquids.
2. Previous Art
As disclosed in Sirhan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,864 the Background of which is specifically incorporated herein by reference, there are many amusement devices for squirting liquids. However, there exists no such amusement device which satisfies the need to keep the user's hands entirely free while operating the device. In fact, in Sirhan, supra, it was disclosed to provide a glove having a trigger and a portable water supply, which at least partially kept the user's hands free. As pointed in Sirhan, supra, it is important like. Sirhan, supra, makes a clear advance over the art while not completely satisfying this need.
Sirhan, supra also makes a clear advance over the art in the area of safety, which is of vital concern in amusement devices of this type since they are often used by children. While typical squirt devices are made from high impact and very hard and rigid plastic material, Sirhan, supra is flexible and unlikely to cause multiple users engaged in squirt competitions injury. However, no provision was made in Sirhan, supra for protection from collision from other competitors and the like. Thus, a participant in such a competition could be struck either accidentally or on purpose, be knocked down and have no protection from the Sirhan, supra device.
Sirhan, supra also advances the art because it aids in preventing the misidentification of squirt devices for real weapons. As is well known, and as is described in Sirhan, supra, squirt devices are commonly sold in the shape of real weapons such as a 9 mm and 0.45 cal. hand guns as well as M-16's and Uzzi's. There have been reported instances where the police or other law enforcement officials as well as others have mistaken such realistic looking amusement devices for real weapons with tragic consequences. Since Sirhan, supra is in the shape of a glove such misidentification is not possible.
In summary, there exists no amusement device which enables a user to have a hands free operation while providing a user with a safety device during collisions and which continues the tradition started in Sirhan, supra of preventing the misidentification of squirt devices as real weapons. The invention herein is designed to provide a squirt amusement device which satisfies this need and retains the fun and spontaneity of traditional squirt devices.